Certeza
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: Sasuke tenía una certeza real por primera vez: deseaba a Ino Yamanaka. A pedido, aquí la secuela de 'Curiosidad'. SasuIno. Lemmon.


**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Certeza**

**Capítulo único**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Maldita fuera su suerte.

No tenía otra forma de explicarse su situación.

De todos los ninjas de Konoha; de todas las Kunoichis más capacitadas, ¿por qué tenía que tocarle como compañera nada más y nada menos que Ino Yamanaka?

Sasuke bufó, secándose el sudor de la frente. Para colmo, el calor infernal no ayudaba en nada, pues Ino se había deshecho de su chaleco táctico, las mallas y la parte superior de sus ropas moradas, quedándose sólo con un diminuto top que apenas lograba contener aquellos pechos turgentes que rebotaban con cada pequeño movimiento, acompañando el furioso movimiento de las anchas caderas, llevándolo casi al límite de la locura al sentir como la parte baja de su anatomía comenzaba a calentarse; y no precisamente por el clima.

Sasuke se detuvo, abofeteándose mentalmente. ¿En tan poco tiempo se había transformado en un sucio pervertido? Movió la cabeza y buscó su cantimplora para darse una _muy_ necesaria refrescada, intentando concentrarse en el objetivo de la misión y dejar las distracciones de lado.

— ¿Sasuke?— casi se le cayó la cantimplora por la impresión, cosa que le hizo sentirse como un idiota— ¿Pasa algo?— Él la miró, arrepintiéndose al instante. Ino tenía la respiración agitada, el cabello salvajemente revuelto después de una larga jornada de viaje, y todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por una fina capa de sudor debido al extenuante calor; lucía muy parecida a aquel día en las aguas termales— No te ves bien, pero te entiendo. Con este calor…— comenzó a decir ella, pero Sasuke no estaba oyéndola, pues estaba demasiado concentrado en una perlada gota de sudor que descendía con sensual lentitud por el níveo cuello de la chica, cayendo por sus hombros hasta perderse en el canal que formaban esos dos firmes montículos causantes de su perdición— Sasuke…

—No me pasa nada— gruñó, obligándose a recobrar el aplomo, volteando el rostro.

Ino parpadeó, limitándose a encogerse de hombros, ajena a todo lo que pasaba por su mente en esos momentos.

— ¿Te parece si nos detenemos por hoy? Hay una aldea aquí cerca y el sol no tarda en ponerse.

—Como quieras— volvió a gruñir, bebiendo un sorbo de agua.

—Oh, ¿me das un poco? Mi recipiente esta vacío…

—Hmp.

Le tendió la botella de mala gana, alzando la vista y, de nuevo, arrepintiéndose. Ino se soltó el cabello y lo meció en el aire, tomando la botella de Sasuke para tirarse el agua encima, y Sasuke de nuevo se encontró siguiendo cada gota que recorría aquella piel impoluta, contrayendo sus manos como si fueran éstas las que descendían por el cuerpo de Ino, acariciando cada milímetro… Hasta que pudo volver a reaccionar, frunciendo el ceño mientras le arrebataba la cantimplora de las manos.

—Deja de hacer eso— le ordenó sin poder contenerse. Ino parpadeó con confusión.

—Lo siento, pero creí que podríamos reponerlo ahora— . Le dijo, con inocencia— Y realmente siento como si estuviera ardiendo por dentro…— Sasuke la miró, impactado, sintiendo como su parte baja había reaccionado con sólo oír esas plabras. ¿Acaso Yamanaka intentaba seducirlo?— Este calor está matándome. ¿A ti no?— añadió la chica, volteando para volver a atarse el cabello— De verdad, no sé como puedes soportarlo sin quitarte el chaleco— comento, llevándose las manos a la cintura para desabrochar la falda más larga de su uniforme, quedándose sólo con las mallas y la diminuta falda gris— ¡Diablos! Quisiera poder sacarme toda la ropa…— Sasuke abrió los ojos, y su cuerpo reaccionó en contra de su voluntad una vez más.

—Movámonos— dijo, dándose la vuelta de inmediato para seguir corriendo, intentando dejarla detrás para evitar volver a caer en la trampa de la heredera Yamanaka.

Lo único bueno de todo era que ya no tenía dudas: sí le atraían las mujeres, el problema era que no en la forma como le atraían a Naruto, quien corría tras cuanta falda se le cruzase. A Sasuke decididamente le gustaban las mujeres, pero no todas ellas, como dedujo que debía ser en un individuo remotamente 'normal'. Eso era lo 'peligroso' de todo el asunto.

— ¡Allí está!— la voz de Ino lo regresó a la realidad, obligándolo a alzar la mirada para ver la aldea a solo unos pocos metros de distancia— La posada no está muy lejos. Sígueme.

—Sé el camino— contestó, insolente, mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Conocía el pueblo, pues lo había visitado algunas veces durante alguna misión, aunque lo que realmente quería era no volver a caminar detrás de ella y volver a sentirse como un pervertido por mirar cómo su parte trasera se contoneaba al caminar; no obstante, tras avanzar unos pasos por las angostas calles de tierra se dio cuenta de que todo el mundo parecía mirarlos embobados, y de que la mayoría que lo hacía eran hombres, y de que no lo miraban precisamente a él. Eso le causó una extraña sensasión, como algo que subía desde su estómago y se le atoraba en la garganta; así que comenzó a ir cada vez más lento, poniéndose a la par de Ino para comenzar a repartir miradas amenazantes que para nada parecían amedrentar a los indiscretos fisgones.

—Yamanaka, ponte el chaleco— ordenó, frío y sereno, al detenerse en una esquina.

Ino lo miró, interrogante, y arqueó sus cejas rubias.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Porque…— la seguridad lo había abandonado por un momento— Porque no usas la banda, y debes identificarte como un ninja de Konoha— dijo, severo e implacable.

—Pero no estamos en terrenos extranjeros, y estoy contigo. Además hace mucho calor…— repuso ella, colocando los brazos en jarra y estirando el torso hacia adelante, dándole a Sasuke una mejor vista de sus pechos.

—Como líder de la misión, te lo ordeno— contestó, esbozando una mueca de enfado— El reglamento dice que debes identificarte como parte de las Fuerzas Ninja cada vez que estés en una misión oficial. Ponte el chaleco— reiteró, fulminando con la mirada a dos sujetos que habían volteado para ver a su compañera.

Ino resopló su fleco rubio y procedió a buscar el chaleco táctico entre sus cosas, soltando un suspiro de resignación.

—Será como tu digas— bufó, colocándose la prenda sin abrochar del todo, cosa que sólo hizo que su busto se viera mucho más grande.

—Abróchalo— ordenó Sasuke, desviando el rostro.

—Bien— Ino obedeció— ¿Feliz, _líder_?

— Hmp. Sigue avanzando.

La posada era un humilde edificio de madera, de aspecto sombrío y desauciado, lleno a rebosar de ninjas de distintas aldeas, pero todos de aspecto brutal y despiadado, quienes detuvieron todas sus actividades al ver a una sonriente Ino retosar hacia el mostrador en busca de dos cuartos, siendo custodiada por un molesto Sasuke Uchiha, cuyo Rinnegan amedrentó a más de uno, pues todo el mundo en ése lugar conocía su pasado como fugitivo renegado. El dueño de la posada, un hombre avaricioso y desgarbado, les dio dos cuartos más limpios de lo que cabría esperar de aquel lugarejo y luego desapareció, reiterándole en repetidas ocasiones a Ino que lo buscara si necesitaba alguna cosa.

Apenas estuvo a solas en su habitación no pudo evitar contemplar la semierección que Yamanaka Ino le había provocado por sólo subir las escaleras delante suyo. Tomó una larga y necesaria ducha fría y volvió a vestirse como si nada hubiera pasado.

Cuando bajó hacia la cantina buscó a Ino y la encontró riendo con dos hombres extranjeros; cuando ella lo vio esbozó una sonrisa y lo llamó a su mesa con una seña; Sasuke no quería acercarse, no iba a hacerlo, pero entonces se dio cuenta de lo que realmente estaba pasando. Caminó con la cabeza en alto hacia su compañera y despachó a los desconocidos con su mirada más fría, tomando asiento frente a una todavía sonriente Ino.

— ¿Cuántos son?— soltó con despiste mientras fingía leer un viejo y sucio menú.

—Al menos cinco— contestó Ino, sin borrar su sonrisa— Los dos que estaban conmigo, uno en la barra, otro tras la columna a tu derecha y el quinto parado junto a la salida— dijo en un murmullo, sin dejar de sonreír como si estuviera contando una anécdota graciosa.

— ¿Ladrones?

—Posiblemente. Recuerda que el Hokage nos pidió discreción. Hasta donde ellos saben regresamos de una misión de rango C.

— ¿Crees que se traguen esa patraña?

—Bueno, es posible si son tan estúpidos como parecen— Ino forzó otra sonrisa y golpeó el brazo de Sasuke con aire juguetón— Al menos tres de ellos son ninjas.

—Ya veo— Sasuke se sirvió un poco de lo que Ino estaba bebiendo y guardó silencio, pensativo— ¿Tienes los pergaminos?

—Aquí conmigo— Ino se cruzó de piernas muy disimuladamente, enseñándole los dos rollos que estaban adheridos a la blanca piel de su muslo derecho. Pese a la gravedad de la situación, Sasuke se vio contemplando más allá de los pergaminos, horrorizándose.

—Hum. Bien…— carraspeó dos veces, desviando la mirada lo suficientemente rápido como para no levantar sospechas.

— ¿Debemos irnos de la posada, Sasuke?

—No. Si nos vamos ahora sabrán que escondemos algo importante.

—Pero pueden estar esperando a la noche para asaltarnos…

—Lo sé. Por eso será mejor que durmamos los dos juntos— soltó sin pensar, horrorizándose al instante— Es decir, dormiremos en la misma habitación; no juntos. No vamos a dormis juntos. Nunca.

Ino dejó de sonreír y enarcó una ceja.

—Sí, eso lo tengo claro.

La cena fue una verdadera tortura, y no sólo porque se sentía tenso y ridículo , sino porque además Yamanaka Ino se la pasaba perturbándolo con cada uno de sus movimientos, así como también la idea de que ambos pasarían la noche en la misma habitación.

Decididamente estaba volviéndose loco.

—Hola, Preciosa.

Sasuke alzó la vista, sintiendo un extraño fuego recorrer sus entrañas al toparse con el ninja de Suna que se había acercado con una sonrisa de galán de medio pelo a hablar con Ino.

—Hora de irnos— gruñó antes de que su compañera pudiera corresponder el atrevido saludo, apresurándose a tomarla de la muñeca antes de que pudiera negarse.

—Argh, que aguafiestas eres, Sasuke.

—Hmp— Sasuke la dejó frente a su habitación de un jalón y se cruzó de brazos— Prepara la carnada en tu habitación; dormiremos en mi cama. Digo en mi habitación— se corrigió rápidamente, desviando el rostro para esconder el ligero rubor de sus mejillas. Ino frunció el entrecejo con duda por un instante, pero acabó por sonreír, desprecupada.

—A tus órdenes, Líder— exclamó, haciendo una seña militar antes de entrar al pequeño cuarto.

Sasuke se quedó de pie, sintiendo el aroma a rosas que el largo cabello de Ino dejó en el aire, apresurándose a entrar en su habitación para tomar una larga ducha que despejara su atrofiado cerebro.

El agua helada una vez más le devolvió la razón y paralizó cada uno de sus músculos, dándole algo más en qué pensar. Una vez que estuvo a un paso de hipotermia salió al fin, enrrollándose una gastada toalla blanca en la cintura mientras se revolvía el cabello empapado con una mano, salpicando varias gotas alrededor.

Lanzó un profundo suspiro a la vez que salía del sucio sanitario, terminando de secarse con una toalla más pequeña.

— ¿Mejor?

No pudo evitar sobresaltarse ante lo inesperado de encontrarse con Ino allí, cómodamente sentada sobre su cama, con las piernas cruzadas en pose seductora; y Sasuke tragó en seco, maldiciendo la habilidad de la heredera Yamanaka para esconder su presencia.

—Hmp— lanzó un pequeño gruñido para desembarazarse de la situación y se dio la vuelta, terminando de secar su cabello— ¿Pusiste la trampa?

Ino suspiró teatralmente y movió su pie en el aire, bajando los párpados hasta enfocar la mirada en algún lugar de la destartalada duela.

—Está hecho— informó, alzando la falda con sus dedos— Y los pergaminos están a salvo— sonrió, indicándole su muslo desnudo al cual seguían adheridos los rollos de pergamino.

—Hmp— posó los ojos una vez más en las piernas de Ino y trató de evocar cada imagen cruel y sanguinaria de su memoria para bloquear las sensaciones de su cuerpo, dándose la vuelta una vez más— Puedes usar la cama— dijo, con la voz ligeramente ahogada— Yo dormiré en…

—Oh, vaya— Ino se levantó y caminó hacia él en un inesperado y rápido movimiento— ¿Cómo te hiciste tantas cicatrices?— inquirió, curiosa, mientras pasaba la punta de sus cálidos dedos sobre las imperfecciones de la piel de su espalda, causándole un violento estremecimiento.

—No hagas eso— advirtió entre dientes, tensando la espalda de inmediato.

— ¿Aún te duelen?— dijo ella con suavidad, ignorándolo mientras paseaba sus dedos sobre su espina, llegando hasta el borde de la toalla; en ése momento Sasuke se dió la vuelta y atrapó aquella mano indiscreta con la suya, obligando a su dueña a enfrentar su furiosa mirada.

— ¡Te dije que no hicieras eso!— reiteró. Ino cerró los ojos un momento debido a la sorpresa pero volvió a abrirlos casi de inmediato, mirándolo con pena.

Los dos se quedaron callados y muy quietos, mirándose el uno al otro.

— ¿Cuántas cosas has pasado, Sasuke Uchiha?— susurró ella, posando la mirada sobre la marca que tenía en el pectoral izquierdo, e inesperadamente depositó un suave beso allí, provocando que Sasuke cerrara los ojos de forma involuntaria— ¿Cuánto has sufrido?— agregó, y siguió besando cada herida sobre la piel de su pecho.

—Detente— gruñó, aunque se vio imposibilitado de detenerla por sl mismo, como si fuera presa de alguna clase de hechizo.

— ¿Crees que no me di cuenta de cómo me miras?— murmuró Ino, y Sasuke no pudo reprimir un leve gemido— ¿De lo mucho que te atraigo?

—No… — quiso decir algo, pero sólo otro gemido salió de su garganta.

—Sé que te gusto. Tu cuerpo me lo demuestra— susurró casi contra sus labios, colocando una mano detrás de su cuello mientras la otra le brindaba una rápida acaricia a su miembro ya completamente erecto y ardiente.

Sasuke contuvo un nuevo gruñido e inconscientemente echó la cabeza hacia atrás mientras cerraba los ojos, completamente rendido. ¿Por qué no se resistía? Era perfectamente capaz de partir a aquella escandalosa mujer en dos solo con sus manos, pero por alguna razón no lo había hecho. Sus manos solo se aferraron con fuerza a las pronunciadas caderas, pegándolas a su cuerpo casi con violencia.

—Yamanaka— gruño cuando ella internó su pequeña mano dentro de su toalla.

—La trampa los engañará. Tenemos toda la noche— jadeó ella en su oído, paseando su pequeña y resignada nariz por la piel de su cuello— Sé que lo deseas tanto como yo.

Ino parecía hechizarlo con sus besos y caricias; él resistía el envite con dificultad, buscando más razones para negarse.

—Yamanaka— repitió, ahogando otro gemido mientras reunía la cordura suficiente para apartarla de si— Estamos en una misión— intentó alejarse; el nudo de su toalla estaba a punto de ceder.

—Esta bien— Ino se alejó, alisándose la falda y evitando mirarlo a la cara— Concentrémonos en la misión.

Sasuke, aún turbado y excitado por aquellas acciones, la observó con atención. Ino caminó hacia la cama y apartó las sábanas antes de comenzar a desvestirse de la cintura hacia arriba, aparentando seriedad e indiferencia. Gruñó por lo bajo e intentó ordenar sus pensamientos. No obstante, antes de que pudiera recobrar el aplomo se vio a sí mismo acortando la distancia y estirando la mano para, sin mucho esfuerzo, atraer a Ino hacia sí. Ya sin pensarlo la sujetó posesivamente por la nuca y acercó sus labios a los de ella; le levantó la falda con la mano libre e inmediatamente la inmovilizó contra la pared, besándola casi con brutalidad, derrochando pasión y desenfreno.

Ino se pegó a él y lo atrapó con las piernas alrededor de las caderas, deshaciéndose de la toalla blanca en el proceso; podía sentir el miembro ardiente y erecto contra la tela que aún cubría su propio sexo.

Sin dejar de besarse, Sasuke la arrojó contra la cama rellena de heno y terminó de liberar sus senos atrapados en un sujetador de encaje morado. Ino abrió las piernas para recibirlo nuevamente entre ellas y acarició la ardiente piel de su espalda desnuda; ante el gesto, Sasuke sintió una incontenible punzada de deseo en su parte baja y le separó aún más las rodillas para dejarla completamente a su merced. Alzó una mano temblorosa y estrujó uno de los suaves pechos, logrando un coro de gemidos por parte de la joven, y, envalentonado por eso, Sasuke llevó su mano hacia el otro y repitió la acción.

Sin saberlo, desde aquel día en las aguas termales había deseado pasear sus manos duras y hoscas sobre la delicada piel de aquellas insinuantes curvas femeninas. Ino sujetó su mano contras sus pechos y se arqueó de placer, sudando a causa de la excitación. Sin darse cuenta, Sasuke comenzó a pasear sus labios sobre la delicada y sensible piel de su cuello, provando el sabor de su cuerpo ardiente.

— ¡Sasuke!— sollozó en un tímido gemido cuando él lamió el ergudio pezón de su seno izquierdo, explorando cada rincón de su cuerpo, como si fuera un niño pequeño que acababa de descubrir la cosa más espectacular del mundo.

Sasuke nunca había tocado a otra mujer de esa forma; todo era nuevo para él, y procuró guardar cada nueva sensación en su memoria.

Estaba tan excitado que por un segundo sintió vergüenza; sin embargo, cuando al fin ayudó a Ino a deshacerse de las prendas que cubrían sus partes bajas mandó toda vergüenza a volar, siendo reemplazada por una oleada de pasión. Siguió besándola y acariciándola durante un momento que se le hizo eterno, hasta que, a punto de estallar, la acomodó con energía y se detuvo para mirarla a los ojos, haciendo que la inseguridad volviera a apoderarse de su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué pasa?

—Yo… Nunca…— las palabras se le atoraron en la garganta, aunque estaba seguro de que Ino sabía a lo que se refería.

Su falta de contacto con mujeres nunca le había importado antes, pero allí, entre las piernas de aquella mujer que lograba volverlo decididamente loco (porque no era tan idiota como para seguir negándolo), sintió más vergüenza que en toda su vida. Estaba seguro de que Ino creía que se había revolcado con medio Mundo Ninja antes, y eso sólo incrementó sus inseguridades.

Parpadeando luego de la turbación inicial, Ino soltó una leve risita y le acarició el rostro.

—No importa— susurró, acercando sus labios hinchados a su oreja derecha— Tampoco yo he hecho esto con nadie.

Ante esa súbita declaración Sasuke la miró con ojos bien abiertos, incrédulo; pero su introspección duró lo mismo que una shuriken en el aire. Avivado por otra repentina oleada de deseo, entremezclada con un indescriptible orgullo al saberse el primero en poseer a la mujer cuya imagen no había dejado de perseguirlo desde aquel día en que la había visto a través de un pequeño hoyo en las aguas termales, al fin vio todas sus dudas acerca de la sexualidad aplacadas.

Bajó la boca y nuevamente atrapó uno de sus pezones. Ino gimió de placer bajo sus labios, aferrándose con fuerza a su cabello. Sasuke deslizó las manos una vez más por su cuerpo y tocó sus glúteos, tersos y desnudos. Ino también bajó su mano y acarició su miembro palpitante, haciéndole dar un respingo involuntario ante el contacto y hundió la cabeza en su cuello. "Hazlo", susurró, anhelante, y entonces Sasuke recobró el control para ubicarla justo debajo de su cuerpo, actuando por puro instinto. Miró a Ino con los ojos brillando, y la penetró de un solo embiste, sólido y concreto. Ino soltó un quejido involuntario y se aferró a él, cerrando los párpados con fuerza.

Sasuke se quedó muy quieto al reparar en su expresión, temiendo, por un segundo, hacerle daño. Ino se removió ligeramente y volvió a besarlo, repartiendo más besos por su rostro, y lentamente inició ella misma el movimiento de sus caderas, y Sasuke se dejó llevar por la cálida humedad que rodeaba su miembro, comenzando a moverse con más rapidez dentro y fuera de ella; la embistió con fuerza, haciéndola gritar de placer una y otra vez, perdiéndose en la arrolladora calidez de su centro. Ino entrelazó los pies detrás de sus caderas y empezó a empujarse hacia arriba para hacer la penetración mucho más profunda; Sasuke soltó un gemido ronco y empujó con más ansias, respirando agitadamente en el cuello de la muchacha.

De pronto Ino lo besó, ejerciendo una ligera presión para voltear la situación y colocarse encima, hundiéndose ella misma el miembro de Sasuke en su interior, jadeando pesadamente. Sasuke hundió sus dedos en las redondeadas caderas para llegar aún más profundo.

— ¡Sasuke!— gritó Ino mientras tensaba todos los músculos de su cuerpo, dejando de moverse para dejarse caer sobre él, rendida. Sasuke se salió de ella; volvió a invertir los papeles, recostándola sobre la cama. Alzó una de sus estilizadas piernas y la ajustó a su cintura, guiándose a sí mismo para volver a penetrarla con fuerza, moviéndose con violencia dentro y fuera mientras le estrujaba ambos pechos con rudeza, marcando un ritmo veloz hasta que se sintió al borde del colapso y tensó todos los músculos de su cuerpo, liberándose como un torrente dentro de la estrecha cavidad de Ino, relajando todo su cuerpo mientras se derrumbaba sobre la chica e intentaba recuperar su respiración.

Sintió las delicadas manos de Ino acariciar su cabello con parsimonia, pero solo se quedó quieto, procurando no aplastarla bajo su peso.

—Sasuke…— lo llamó ella; él sólo respondió con un gruñido, renuente a moverse de su cómoda posición entre aquel suave par de pechos que subían y bajaban a causa de la respiración errática.

—Sasuke— repitió, respirando profundamente— Esto… fue... Vaya...— comenzó a decir, pero se vio abruptamente interrumpida por una explosión que agitó todo el cuarto y derribó parte de uno de los muros de madera.

— ¡Vístete y agarra tus cosas!— gritó Sasuke segundos después de levantarse en posición de defensa; Ino se sobresaltó y trató de vestirse lo más rápido y mejor posible; buscó su mochila y metió los pergaminos dentro mientras él terminaba de vestirse también y preparaba sus armas— El señuelo funcionó. Tenemos que irnos antes de que encuentren lo que buscan.

Ino se asomó a la ventana mientras Sasuke luchaba con un ninja que había entrado por el hoyo de la pared, derribándolo con facilidad. Ella y Sasuke saltaron fuera de la posada en medio de la confusión, corriendo lejos del pueblo aún en medio de la noche, internándose en el oscuro bosque sin dejar de correr hasta que dejaron todo el estruendo detrás.

Caminaron a paso veloz y en silencio hacia el este, todavía demasiado alertas como para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera huir sin provocar más incidentes. Avanzaron hasta que el sol comenzó a asomarse en el horizonte, deteniéndose en un claro del bosque para descansar, todavía sin intermediar palabra.

Todo estaba en silencio en aquel minúsculo remanso de paz, e Ino se dio vuelta hacia Sasuke justo al llegar al centro del claro.

— ¿Y bien?— reclamó, colocando los brazos en jarra; Sasuke sólo la miró sin entender nada— ¿Cuánto tiempo vas a seguir ignorándome?— levantó ambas manos para acallar su respuesta— Insúltame, grítame, échame la culpa de todo, Sasuke; hasta puedes reportarme si quieres, pero deja de ignorarme.

Sasuke parpadeó para demostrar su desconcierto momentáneo, desviando el rostro casi de inmediato.

—Yo no hago eso— intentó defenderse burdamente, evitando mirarla a la cara. Ino Yamanaka le pareció mucho más hermosa cuando se enojaba, y no dejaba de sentirse un tanto turbado con eso, aunque de reojo observó sus redondeadas y femeninas curvas marcadas bajo el diminuto traje ninja mal puesto por las prisas y su melena dorada brillando bajo los primeros rayos del sol— No tengo nada que decirte de la misión— optó por fingir demencia para no pensar en todas las nuevas y extrañas sensaciones que ella había despertado en él solo horas atrás, y, asimismo, volver a sentirse a salvo dentro de su coraza.

— ¿Ah, no?— Ino buscó su mirada color ónix con la suya— ¿Cómo que no? ¿Acaso piensas que yo ando haciendo esas cosas con todo el mundo o qué? ¡Claro que tenemos que hablar, idiota!

—No quiero hablar.

—Muy bien, entonces jamás podremos solucionar este problema. Porque eso soy para ti, solo un problema, ¿verdad?— Ino se cubrió la cara con las manos y se echó a llorar. Sasuke no ayudaba en lo más mínimo, y permanecía frío y distante, como siempre.

El joven Uchiha chasqueó la lengua y se pasó una mano por la nuca, contrariado. Una parte de él no quería que Yamanaka Ino llorara, pero la otra no dejaba de decirle que era mejor apartarse de ella y las extrañas sensaciones que provocaba en su cuerpo mientras aún estuviera a tiempo. Una cosa era pensar en ella constantemente, pero otra muy distinta involucrarla en sus propios conflictos y enredarla con todos los demonios con los que todavía debía luchar.

—Bien, como quieras— Ino se dio la vuelta, estiró su diminuta falda morada, lo miró fijamente a los ojos y buscó alguna reacción en su pétreo y perfecto rostro. Pero no la encontró, así que se hizo a un lado y reanudó la caminata. Al pasar por su lado, le rozó un brazo, y Sasuke, sin darse cuenta de lo que realmente hacía, aprovechó el mínimo contacto para sujetarla por la muñeca; Ino se detuvo y esperó, entonces él la besó posesivamente.

Hicieron el amor de nuevo, escondidos detrás de un frondoso árbol. Sasuke tomó a Ino en sus fuertes brazos y la apoyó contra el tronco. Ella se abrió completamente y cruzó sus piernas por detrás de la cintura de Sasuke, que no espero para penetrarla con fiereza. Ino se sintió atravesada y fundida en el cuerpo de su amante. Gemía suavemente, abrazada a él, besándolo y dejando pequeñas marcas de placer en toda la nívea piel de su cuello, siguiendo el ritmos de las salvajes embestidas de Sasuke, hasta que ahogó el grito de su orgasmo en el oído de su amante. Sasuke se derramó en su interior mientras seguía besándola com una necesidad casi enfermiza.

¿Qué mas daba si sus actos tenían consecuencias?

Por primera vez tenía la certeza real de algo: deseaba a Ino Yamanaka con cada fibra de su ser; no sabía aún si la amaba, solo sabía que no quería que la apartasen de su lado. Y aunque se fuera directo al infierno no importaba.

Lo haría gustoso si Ino también estaría allí.

**.**

* * *

**.**

_**N **del** A:**_

** Hola! Pues aquí reaparezco yo con otro OS. Hacía mucho que no escribía nada, así que espero que les haya gustado.**

**Dedicado a todos quienes leyeron "Curiosidad" y esperaban esta secuela,**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Su buen vecino,**

**H.S**


End file.
